Sword Art Loud
by SaiyanFury34
Summary: Tras los eventos de NSL, Lincoln huye de casa y se encuentra con una familia que lo adopta, 3 años después de eso, es lanzado Sword Art Online y Lincoln junto con su hermano Kirito tendra que buscar sobrevivir a este nuevo mundo. Crossover entre Sword Art Online y The Loud House
1. Prólogo: Una nueva familia

Sword Art Loud

Prologo: Una nueva familia

**A/N: Hola a Todos**

**Sean bienvenidos a este Fanfiction, como su nombre lo indica esta historia sera un Crossover con el anime Sword Art Online y la serie The Loud House, la cual ya tengo un Fanfiction en progreso el cual pretendo seguir, aunque se que es muy cliché, este fanfiction empezara con la trama del capítulo No Such Luck y este capítulo empezara 3 años antes de los eventos del anime, o sea en 2019, Lincoln tendrá 11 como en la serie, sin nada mas por ahora empezemos**

**No poseo Sword Art Online ni The Loud House**

**12 de Septiembre de 2019 Royal Woods**

Royal Woods

Un pueblo pequeño en el Estado de Michigan en Estados Unidos el cual como en muchas partes del mundo, sus habitantes mantienen a su familia como su prioridad y se ayudan entre ellos para lograr lo que se propongan y ayudarse entre ellos no importa si alguno de los familiares tiene algún problema situación negativa

Si, este no es el caso de la familia Loud

Mientras los padres y las hermanas Loud disfrutaban de una cena exquisita hecha por el patriarca Loud celebrando la victoria de Lynn Jr, el único chico Loud estaba afuera sufriendo de frío debido a las insistencia de su familia

Había pasado mas o menos una semana desde que Lynn convenció a toda la familia Loud de que Lincoln tenia mala suerte y que estar cerca de el era un peligro por lo cual el chico peliblanco fue obligado a dormir afuera y usar un traje de ardilla cerca de su familia porque creian que asi tenia "buena suerte"

Esto provocó una tormenta de emociones en Lincoln, por una parte sabia que esto era su culpa por seguirle la corriente a Lynn con lo de la suerte pero no eso no era excusa para ser tratado como un animal, y lo peor es que los Louds creían genuinamente que hacían lo correcto al tratarlo asi, eso provocó que Lincoln viera como no le importaba en lo mas mínimo su bienestar a su familia, solo lo veían como una herramienta para hacerlos triunfar, pero cuando Lincoln lo hacia era algo egoísta e inhumano, pero aun asi siguió creyendo que en un momento su familia reaccionaria y veria el mal que le habían hecho

Pero esa esperanza había muerto hace dos dias

_Flashback 2 dias antes_

_Lincoln suspiro mientras desayunaba con su cabeza pegada al la pared del cuarto de sus padres cuando oyo a sus padres hablar_

"_Estas segura de esto Rita" dijo Lynn Padre en tono preocupado_

"_No veo otra opción cariño no podemos arriesgarnos a que la mala suerte afecte al vecindario" Dijo Rita en tono triste_

_*suspiro* "Esta bien" creo que eso seria lo mejor para Lincoln y para el resto" dijo Lynn Padre_

_Lincoln se preguntaba de que estaban hablando pero antes de que pudiera seguir pensando en eso una voz irrumpió en el cuarto de sus padres_

"_Mama, Papa vamos han visto mi playera de la suerte la necesito para- whoa- que es eso" dijo la clara voz de Lynn Loud jr mientras señalaba algo que Lincoln no podia ver ya que mantuvo su cabeza pegada a la pared para evitar ser visto _

"_Mira Jr. tu madre y yo hemos pensado con respecto a Lincoln y decidimos que sería mejor para el y para todos que fuera a vivir con una familia al campo donde su mala suerte no afecte a los vecinos por lo cual hemos obtenido estos papeles de adopción solo faltaría encontrar a una familia y luego decirle a Lincoln" Dijo Lynn padre a su hija deportista sin saber que su hijo había escuchado cada palabra _

_Lincoln no sabia como reaccionar a esto, por un lado no creía que sus padres había llegado a este extremo con la superstición de Lynn pero por otro lado sabia que las condiciones en las que vivían eran inhumanas y sus padres se dieron cuenta de esto e incluso si volvia a casa sus hermanas, especialmente Lynn lo intentarían hechar de la casa de nuevo por lo cual tener una nueva familia sería su mejor opción, pero antes de que pudiera seguir pensando en ello la voz de Lynn irrumpió_

"_ESTAN LOCOS quien quería adoptar a una Mala Suerte como Lincoln traería desgracia a quien lo adopte, aparte de que lo necesitamos, con el traje de ardilla nos trae buena suerte, con el puede volver a la casa solo haria falta una forma de que no se lo quite, creo que Lisa podria encargarse de eso" dijo Lynn_

_Lincoln no creia lo que oía, su hermana, no veia por su seguridad sino solo por usarlo como herramienta para lograr lo que quiere, penso que sus padres lo protegerían pero lo que oyo destruyo todas sus esperanzas_

"_Creo que puede tener razón Lynn si usara el traje en la casa no habría ningun peligro" dijo Rita pensando en las palabras de su hija de 13 años_

"_Puede ser una buena idea, si Lisa modifica el traje para que lo use en todo momento podrá volver a la casa darnos buena suerte" Dijo Lynn Padre_

_Esa había sido la gota que colmo el vaso, sus padres, quienes creyo que verían lo mejor para el sabiendo que sus hermanas lo consideraban como fuente de mala suerte cedieron a la estupida idea de una niña de 13 años, ellos no pensaron en ningún momento que pensaría acerca de eso, y francamente, pensaba que si lo hubieran hecho les hubiera dado igual_

_Ese momento llevo a Lincoln a tomar una decisión que en otro caso sería bastante extremista pero esto fue demasiado, aprovechado que sus padres y Lynn dejaron la habitación para resolver una disputa de las gemelas Lincoln cuidadosamente abrio la ventana de la habitación, entro __y agarró el documento de adopción que fue abandonado en el suelo por la repentina salida de los padres Loud, luego salió y volvió a cerrar la ventana _

_Lincoln vio el documento en sus manos, tenía la firma de sus padres al igual que sus iniciales, Lincoln sabia que si huia y era adoptado por otra familia por medio de este documento aunque los Louds lo encontraran no podrian hacer nada para arrastrarlo de nuevo aqui, Lincoln sabia que necesitaba que su familia estuviera fuera de casa para huir._

_Para suerte de Lincoln, en 3 días su familia iria al parque de diversiónes la Granja, esa seria su oportunidad y no la echaria a perder_

_Esa ya no era casa, esa no era su familia y el ya no era Lincoln Loud_

**Fin del Flashback **

Solo un dia mas faltaba para ejecutar su plan

Sin embargo se hacia tarde y necesitaría toda la fuerza que pudiera recuperar para mañana asi que dormiria

Mañana definiría su vida como ninguna otra cosa jamas

**13 de Septiembre de 2019 Royal Woods **

"Volveremos en unas 5 horas y si te vemos en casa sin tu traje puesto literalmente te convertiré en un pretzel humano"

Lincoln ignoro la estridente voz de la hermana mayor Loud mientras subia a la camioneta familiar, una vez que estuvieron lejos, Lincoln procedio a entrar a la casa, primero subio al atico y tomo una mochila y ropa que pudiera usar, luego procedio a entrar a las habitaciones de las chicas Loud y vaciar el dinero que había, tenían bastante de lo que obtuvieron al vender sus muebles

Luego tomo una ducha y se cambio a unos pantalones negros con de sus playera naranjas habituales una gorra roja y una sudadera gris, despues procedió a comer algunas sobras del refrigerador, una vez que hizo esto y que lleno la mochila con cosas indispensables salio de la casa no sin antes contemplar por última vez, había vivido tanto aqui pero eso era el pasado, así que se alejó de la cada en dirección a la central de autobuses, al llegar logró comprar un boleto en dirección a chicago, despues de un hora espera aproximadamente el abordo el autobús y sentó en su lugar asignado y el autobús partió, durante el viaje Lincoln se sumio en sus pensamientos acerca de todo lo que había pasado con su familia.

No podía negar que tuvo momentos bastante buenos con ellos y que le gustaba ayudar a sus hermanas pero rápidamente las cosas malas que le habían hecho pronto superaron a lo bueno, la vez que usaron el protocolo de lucha de hermanas y que dijeron que la unica razón de que eso se solucionara fuera con su ausencia, casi diciéndole que el era la causa de que pelearan, la vez que ayudó a su madre con las compras solo para ser expulsado del supermercado ya que sus hermanas querían conseguir algo incluso cuando no hicieron nada mas que echarlos.

Poco a poco su mente seguía llenándose de eso recuerdos y aunque intentó seguir viendo lo bueno, los recuerdos de la mala suerte llegaron a su mente. Ver como su familia apoyaba a Lynn quien estaba dolida por su derrota y acusarlo de ser mala suerte solo para no aceptar que el equipo rival fue mejor que ella, sabia lo estupido que fue de su parte seguirle le corriente a Lynn pero cuando esto se salio de control admitió que eso de la suerte era un farsa su familia no le creyo debido a que Lynn no le creyó, y cuando asistio al partido para demostrar que no era mala suerte, Lynn dijo que era el traje el que hacía que tuviera suerte solo para evitar admitir su error, despues de ello fue obligado a usar el traje por toda su familia, salvo por Lily, y Lynn lo obligaba a ir a sus juegos con el traje para que la "buena suerte" la ayudara a alcanzar su destino y complacer a los "Dioses del Softbol", eso junto que toda su familia lo usara como amuleto y no como persona lo hizo llegar a esa decisión.

**CRASH!**

Antes de que Lincoln pudiera seguir pensando el autobus se estrello conta un tralier sacandolo de la carretera, los gritos de sorpresa y dolor no se hicieron de esperar y la gente que no había muerto en el choque inicial tenía severas lesiones en todo el cuerpo, el peliblanco no era la excepción, mientras veia su cuerpo con varias heridas y sentia su consciencia desvanecerse no pudo evitar llorar, tanto que había pasado y cuando finalmente pudo librarse de ello es herido de gravedad y queda atrapado en un autobús solo para morir sin que nadie lo supiera

"_No... no... puede terminar...asi..."_

Fueron los últimos pensamientos del peliblanco cuando su mento se sumio en una fria oscuridad

**Tiempo Indefinido...**

_Bip...Bip...Bip..._

Un leve zumbido alcanzo los oidos de Lincoln quien sentía como su consciencia regresaba y sus párpados se abrieron lentamente, una cegadora luz blanca inundo sus pupilas y cuando pudo enfocar la vista se dio cuenta de que era una hbutacion de hospital, las paredes eran blancas y simples y habia un par de aparatos medicos junto a su cama revisando sus signis vitales

"_¿Como llegue aquí?¿Porque estoy aquí?" _Se va preguntó internamente el peliblanco cuando los recuerdos del accidente llegaron a su memoria, procedio a revisar su cuerpo, tenia una clásica bata de hospital y tenia vendajes en sus brazos, y en sus piernas, para alivio de Lincoln no había ningún yeso que marcará alguna fractura, cuando la mente de Lincoln volvio a la primera pregunta que se hizo oyo el sonido de la puerta abriéndose.

De ella entraron un médico fácilmente identificable por sus prendas y una mujer y un hombre con dos niños el niño tenia mas o menos la edad de Lincoln y tenia el pelo negro al igual que la niña que parecia uno o dos años menor que el, debido a sus rasgos faciales el peliblanco deducio que la familia era de ascendencia asiática.

"Bueno niño tuviste mucha suerte" dijo el doctor mientras revisaba algunos documentos y estudios medicos

"¿Que paso?" Pregunto confundido el peliblanco

"El autobús en el que viajabas se estrelló contra un trailer y se salió de la carretera, la mayoria murieron y los que sobrevivieron estan en un estado grave, afortunadamente para ti está familia prescencio el choque del autobús y te sacaron a tiempo y te trajeron al Hospital General de Chicago" finalizo el doctor, el peliblanco tomo su tiempo para procesar esta información

"Muchas gracias" Agradeció el peliblanco a la familia

"No hay porque, el accidente fue horrible, yo también vivi un accidente hace mucho y no me gustaria que alguien muriera en uno, por cierto mi nombre es Minekata Kirigaya y ellos son mi esposa Midori y mis hijos Suguha y Kazuto Kirigaya" respondio el señor amablemente a Lincoln mientras presentaba a la mujer y años dos niños en la habitación de hospital

"Estas bastante bien solo tendrias que quedarte aquí la noche y mañana seras dado de alta, sin embargo necesito llenar un formulario con tus datos para que puedas ser dado de alta asi que volvere con el en unos minutos" dijo el Doctor sin percatarse de la mirada de Lincol, sabia que tenía que firmar un pariente para que pudiera ser dado de alta y si lo hacia su familia lo encontraria y volvería al lugar de donde escapo.

La familia asiática se percato de eso al ver en el monitor cardio como su frecuencia cardiaca se elevaba y su respiración se agitaba y se acercaron a el con preocupación en sus rostros

"Que te pasa te sientes bien" pregunto la mujer llamada Midori en tono preocupado mientras veia como Lincoln intentaba tranquilarze, unos segundos mas tarde la frecuencia cardiaca del peliblanco se estabilizo pero una mirada de terror dominaba su rostro

"No... no puedo... no puedo volver ahi" dijo incoherente mente Lincoln mientras seguía perdido en sus recuerdos

"¿Porque?" Preguntó la pequeña Suguha sin comprender

Cuando Lincoln logró recuperar la calma les conto todo acerca del incidente de la mala suerte y el trato de su familia hacia el, decir que la familia estaba horrorizada con lo oído era quedárse corto, no podían creer que una familia le haría algo tan desalmado alguien de su familia, gracias a ello lograron comprender la reaccion del peliblanco cuando el doctor fue por los papeles para darlo de alta

"Lo siento mucho, si hay algo que podamos hacer, puedes decirlo" respondió suavemente al chico, el señor sugirió demandar a la familia por abuso infantil pero el peliblanco dominado por el miedo se nego

"No, no quiero volver a verlos ni daber o tener algo de ellos solo quiero estar lejos de ellos y no volver a verlos" dijo Lincoln,sabía que lo que su familia hizo radicaba en el lo ilegal por lo que no podrían salvarse de una demanda por abuso infantil y menos por la razón que hicieron esto, sin embargo Lincoln solo quería olvidarse no solo de eso, si no de su familia el verlos en un juicio solo le recordaría todo aquello que quería dejar atras.

La familia estaba confundida ante la decisión del peliblanco pero la respetaron, sin un familiar que el chico pudiera contactar y que pudiera cuidar de el los padres japonéses tuvieron una idea, después de discutirlo un poco y sabiendo que el chico no podía volver con su familia decidieron compartir su idea con el chico de dientes astillados

"Lincoln mi esposo y yo estuvimos discutiendo y ambos estuvimos de acuerdo en adoptarte como nuestro hijo"respondio suavemente Midori

"E en serio" dijo el peliblanco en total incredulidad al oir las palabras de la mujer nipona

"Despues de lo que oímos no podemos dejar que vuelvas allá y como no quieres volver a saber acerca de ellos creemos que seria lo mejor que vivieras con nosotros a Japón claro si es que asi lo decides" respondio Minetaka

Lincoln se tomo unos segundos para decidir, pero al final sabia que en sus circunstancias esta era su mejor opción, aparte la familia había sido muy considerada con el y sus dos hijos, especialmente la niña Suguha, parecian emocionados con la idea de tener un nuevo hermano, después de unos eternos segundos tomo su decisión

"Muchas gracias, y ne gustaría volverme parte de su familia" aceptó el peliblanco con una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

"¡Si, tendre un nuevo Onii-chan!" grito felizmente Suguha mientras abrazaba al peliblanco teniendo cuidado de no lastimarlo

"Bienvenido a la familia" dijo el chico Kazuto mientras chocaba las palmas con su nuevo hermanastro

"Esta decidido, solo nos faltaría realizar los trámites de adopción" dijo el señor Kirigaya mientras le sonreía al peliblanco, cuando termino esa frase el hombre japonés, Lincoln recordo algo importante

"Mi mochila, traía conmigo una mochila ¿Donde está?" preguto Lincoln a los señores Kirigaya, Midori trajo la mochila de Lincoln la cual esta recostada bajo una silla de la habitación, Lincoln tomo la mochila y de ella saco el papel de adopción firmado por los padres Loud y se lo entrego a los Kirigaya, tras una explicación del origen del documento, los padres nipones sonrieron suavemente sabiendo los trámites que habían evitado con ese documento, luego procedieron a firmarlo convirtiendo a Lincoln legalmente en su hijastro

"Bienvenido a la familia Lincoln Kirigaya" dijo felizmente Midori mientras saludaba a su nuevo hijo y lo abrazaba

Mientras su nueva madrastra lo abrazaba Lincoln dejo salir lágrimas, no de tristeza sino de felicidad, habian pasado varios meses desde que había sentido el calor de un abrazo, se sentía feliz

Se sentía en casa

**6 de Noviembre de 2019 Tokio, Japón**

Lincoln estaba sentado en los escalones del área donde prácticaba Kendo como n sus dos nuevos hermanos, ya eran casi tres meses desde lo ocurrido en el hospital y las cosas iban muy bien, después de ser dado de alta, la familia tuvo que realizar algunos trámites para nacionalizar a Lincoln como ciudadano japones, aparte de tramitar su pasaporte y ayudarle enseñándole japonés, para suerte de Lincoln los trámites fueron realizados sin ningún problema y logro ser matriculado en la escuela primaria a la que sus hermanos asistían, logro relacionarse bien con ambos, principalmente como n su nuevo hermanastro debido a su gusto por los videojuegos y el deseo de Lincoln de hacer tenido un hermano, lo cual alegro a Midori debido a lo distante que actuaba Kazuto cuando descubrió que había sido adoptado debido a que sus padres murieron poco después de que naciera y que Midori era su tia y Suguha su prima.

En su mente se preguntó si su nueva madre lo adopto al recordar a su hijo/sobrino sin padres a los cuales recurrir, solo que las causas de que no pudieran recurrir a ellos eran totalmente diferentes.

"Onii-chan, la cena esta servida" dijo Sugu desde el interior de la casa, reapirando el frio aire de noviembre por última vez, Lincoln entro a la casa, y antes de cerrar la puerta contempló la puesta de sol un último momento antes de de cerrar la puerta.

Tenia un nuevo hogar, tenía una nueva familia, y tenía un nuevo nombre

Lincoln Kirigaya

**A/N: Hola a todos.**

**Hay muchas cosas que aclarar asi que las dividiremos en las relacionadas con la trama del fanfiction y las que son de extermas a la trama**

**Por la parte externa sería:**

**Estoy publicando esto como un fanfiction de The Loud House debido a que Lincoln, junto con Kirito, son los protagonistas y que no hay mas fanfictions crossover de estos universos ( en serio por que a nadie se le ocurrió antes), por lo que todavía estoy decidiendo como clasificarlo**

**Este no va ser a ser un fic oscuro, sera solo mas serio que mi otro fanfiction de The Loud house pero mada oscuro o subido de tono, pondre leves tintes oscuros donde sea prudente (ejemplo, la aparición de Death Gun) , y la clasificación sera T y no planeo moverla de ahi ( talvez para el arco de Alicizatiom se cambie a M debido al gore y la insinuacion sexual del capítulo 10)**

**Por último, las ideas y sugerencias seran bienvenidas ya sea en la parte de Reviews o por mensaje privado, como gusten, también son bienvenidas las opiniones del prólogo, el cual es bastante diferente a como seran los capítulos de aquí en adelante asi que no esperen algo muy similar al prologo en próximos capítulos ( especialmente con el asunto de la mala suerte)**

**Del lado, del la trama del fanfiction sería:**

**Las hermanas Loud seran parte del fanfiction al igual que otros personajes de The Loud House, solo que se veran mas adelante, a excepción de uno que estara con Lincoln en Aincrad, volviendo con las hermanas Loud, a diferencia de muchos otros fics de No Such Luck, no se arrepienten de sus actos y no planean disculparse con Lincoln, salvo una cuya identidad sera un secreto ( Pista: Su nombre empieza con L), hare esto asi por dos cosas, uno, al final del capítulo canon las hermanas no se disculpan con Lincoln y no parecen tener inteciones de hacerlo, los cual no se sabe debido a que no es vuelto a mencionar al tema y dos, es mi fanfiction y yo decido como construirlo**

**Siguiente, planeó adaptar los arcos principales de la historia ( Aincrad, Fairy Dance of Death, Phantom Bullet, Calibur, Mother Rosario, Ordinal Scale, Alicization y Unital Ring), lo cual ahora que lo pienso es casi toda la historia, dejare de lado SAO Alternative y Progressive, del último agarrare algunos puntos importantes pero planeo dejar casi intacta esa parte debido a que gusta como son las aventuras de Kirito y Asuna en esa serie**

**Como último punto, planeo darle una pareja a Lincoln (no Ronnie Anne ni ningun otro personaje femenino de The Loud House por obvias razones) estoy principalmente entre Lisbeth o Sachi (personajes que me encantan) esto también por que me gustaría que la pareja se diera durante los eventos de Aincrad, si tienes otro personaje que te gustaría emparejado con Lincoln, dejalo en la sección de reviews**

**Como punto rápido, si quieres deja una idea para el nombre del avatar de Lincoln, tengo uno pero me gustaría ver otras opciones**

**Bueno eso sería todo, nos vemos la siguiente vez ya sea en este o en mi otro fanfiction buenos dias/tardes/noches y nos vemos**

**ADIOS**


	2. Aincrad: El mundo de las espadas

Sword Art Loud

Arco 1: Aincrad Capitulo 1: El Mundo de las Espadas

**A/N: Hola a todos**

**Sean bienvenidos a este el primer capítulo de este proyecto, no pense que tan pronto el prólogo tendría tantos seguidores pero me ha sorprendido el apoyo a este crossover (sigo pensando porque a nadie se le ocurrió esto antes), una aclaración rápida, por ahora el tema de las hermanas Loud y la mala suerte sera dejado de lado un muy buen rato, mas o menos hasta el arco Phantom Bullet, sin embargo para esperar he introducido un personaje de The Loud House aparte de Lincoln, no se si fue mi mejor opción pero para lo que tengo planeado (hasta ahora) sera clave.**

**Sin mas preámbulo comenzemos**

**No poseo The Loud House ni Sword Art Online**

**(aunque me gustaría )**

**6 de Noviembre de 2022 Tokio Japón, Residencia Kirigaya**

Lincoln Kirigaya se encontraba en su habitación terminado un cuadro que habia pasado mas de dos semanas terminando, ya hace mas de 3 años desde que fue adoptado por la familia Kirigaya y pudo escapar del tormento que se había convertido la Casa Loud para el desde entonces las cosas han ido bastante bien, había dominado el japonés ha un nivel casi perfecto, aunque le gustaba seguir leyendo o escribiendo en Ingles de vez en cuando, habia empezado a aprender Kendo por parte de sus dos hermanos, por lo que su condición física había mejorado debido a los entrenamientos, cortesía de Kazuto, y su resistencia al dolor, cortesía de Suguha, también, gracias a que no tenia que ocupar su tiempo en ayudar a las Chicas Loud habia encontrado su talento, el dibujo y la pintura

Cómenzo solo para realizar trabajos escolares, pero con el tiempo empezó a interesarse cada vez mas, hasta realizarlo como pasatiempo, investigaba hacer de distintas técnicas de pintura y dibujo a la vez que buscaba nuevos materiales para seguir con su pasión

Para su agrado, su familia lo habia ayudado a mejorar con su talento, regalándole en su cumpleaños material para seguir pintando. La relación con su familia también fue bastante bien, veía a su madre Midori como su verdadera madre y su padre Minekata convivia con el cuando podía debido a que por su trabajo viajaba mucho y no estaba mucho tiempo en casa, con sus hermanos tenía una mejor relación de la que tuvo por mucho tiempo con sus antiguas hermanas, Sugu le recordaba a Lana por lo poca femenina que era y a Lucy por su pelo negro, realizaban combates de Kendo a menudo y aunque Sugu le seguía pateando el trasero, se había vuelto bastante bueno en ese deporte, volviéndose en algo que se realizaba frecuentemente.

Con Kazuto también bastante buena su relación, siempre había deseado tener un hermano, y aunque veia a Bobby como un hermano su relación de hermanos se distancio cuando el y Ronnie Anne se mudaron a Great Lakes City y prácticamente murio cuando huyó de casa, como su celular también fue vendido con sus otras cosas perdió los contactos de sus amigos y Bobby y al no tener redes sociales debido a tenia 11 años cuando esto paso no pudo volver a comunicarse con ellos. Una de las cosas que ayudo en la relación de hermanos de Lincoln y Kazuto fue su gusto por los videojuegos, el era bastante bueno en muchos videojuegos especialmente juegos RPG por su tiempo jugando Espadas y Cyborgs por lo que cada vez que podían jugaban como equipo, lo que había roto la tradición de Kazuto de ser un jugador solitario, ese gusto compartido por los videojuegos fue lo que los llevo al videojuego mas esperado de los últimos años

Sword Art Online

Ese fue el nombre del primer VRMMORPG de todo el mundo, diseñado por la compañía de tecnología Argus e inventado por el reconocido genio Akihiko Kayaba quien también invento la primera consola de videojuegos de inmersión total, el Nervegear la cual mandaba ondas de microondas al cerebro del usuario para estimularlo y enviarlo a Sword Art Online, ellos habían sido de los 50,000 afortunados que tenían una copia del juego las cuales se agotaron solo dos días después de su venta, pero Lincoln y Kazuto eran todavía mas afortunados debido a que ellos fueron elegidos para formar parte de la Beta de SAO junto con solo otras 998 personas.

La primera vez que entro a ese mundo no pudo creer lo que sus ojos le mostraban, el mundo parecía tan real que no podía creer que fuera un juego, los paisajes, los avatares, la ropa e incluso la comida era demás realistas, casi no podia creer que solo fuera la Beta

Paso gran parte de su tiempo libre aventurándose junto con Kazuto a ese enorme castillo flotante de acero con la esperanza de conquistar hasta el último piso, desafortunadamente la Beta solo duro un mes y no pudieron ver todo lo que tenía que ofrecer ese mundo, sin embargo hoy era el dia en que por fin podría volver, solo faltaban 20 minutos para que los servidores se abrieran.

Lincoln termino su obra que había pasado 2 semanas terminado solo falto agregarle su firma la pieza de arte era el Castillo Flotante Aincrad de SAO, obtuvo la imagen de referencia de uno de los anuncios promocionales de SAO sacados poco después de la Beta de hace un mes, en ella se vislumbra un castillo gigantesco de un color metálico gris y negro con una serie de puntas colgando en la base, lo mas notable era la construcción en la cima del castillo con un tono rojo brillante que contrastaba con el resto de la construcción, era muy poco lo que se sabía acerca de la cima del castillo, salvo que era el último piso de SAO y que se llamaba el Palacio de Rubí, sin embargo Lincoln se sentía listo para conquistarlo

"Hermanitos me voy a la práctica de Kendo" dijo una voz que Lincoln reconoció como la de su hermana y poco después el sonido de la puerta principal cerrándose, Sugu entraba a clase de Kendo a la 1pm por lo que faltaba poco para esa hora asi que decidí o prepararse para entrar a SAO

Mienrras recogia sus materiales de dibujo, Lincoln oyo a alguien tocando la puerta de su habitación, volteandose vio a su hermano Kazuto Kirigaya en el marco de la puerta con una sonrisa en su rostro, Lincoln sabia que Kazuto estaba tan emocionado como el por regresar a SAO

"Que pasa hermano listo para volver" dijo Lincoln mientras se volteaba para quedar de frente con el.

"Mas listo que nunca, entonces nos vemos iniciando" dijo Kazuto mientras chocaba el puño con su hermano

"Esta vez no hermano, yo estaré explorando un poco mas la Ciudad de los Inicios, aparte de que planeo buscar a Argo" respondio Lincoln mientras Kazuto realizaba una leve mueca, Argo era una Proveedora de Información en SAO durante la beta ella conocia varias misiones y artículos ocultos al igual que era la escritora del manual para principiantes el cual sería publicado en las tiendas del juego para todos los novatos y la escritora del periódico _Argo's Week _un periódico publicado semanalmente durante la Beta, ambos la conocieron en la semana de la beta y desde entonces han tenido una relación amistad/negocios, sin embargo lo que a Kazuto le molestaba era, aparte de su forma de "negociar" era el apodo que le puso "Kiri-bou", Lincoln tuvo que reprimir una pequeña carcajada al recordar el apodo

"Como sea, entonces nos vemos a las 4 en los campos alrededor de la Ciudad de los Inicios" dijo Kazuto

"Consideralo hecho" dijo Lincoln con una sonrisa

"Bueno nos vemos dentro" dijo el hermano mayor Kirigaya mientras se dirigía a su habitación para alistarse para entrar a SAO

Lincoln por su parte hizo lo mismo, tomo su Nervegear y lo enchufo a la corriente eléctrica, e inserto el juego en la parte trasera de la consola y luego procedio a conectarlo a su computadora posicionada en un escritorio junto a su cama y procedió a ponerlo sobre su cabeza, inmediatamente sintió el nuevo peso sobre su cabeza aplastando su cabello blanco y procedio a recostarse en su cama.

El visor del Nervegear mostraba la hora actual en Tokio la cual era las 12:59pm, solo faltaban un minuto mas, conformé los pocos segundos pasaban Lincoln dejo que una sonrisa se dibujará en su rostro.

Por fin regresaría a ese fantástico mundo que superaba toda expectativa que tenía, un mundo donde con solo una espada podía llevarte a un fantástico viaje, donde podías olvidarte de todo lo que te aqueja en la vida real aunque sea por un breve momento, un mundo donde sus hermanas no existían

1:00pm

La hora finalmente había llegado y dando un último vistazo al mundo real cerro los ojos y dijo aquella frase que esperaba tanto volver a decir

"¡Link Start!"

Ni un segundo despues de haber pronunciado aquellas palabras la vista de Lincoln se inundo de un torrente de cilindros de diversos colores antes de que aparecieran unas ventanas revisando la configuración de sus 5 sentidos, tras la revisión apareció una ventana de selección de idioma, aunque el japonés lo entendía con facilidad decidió usar como idioma el ingles, tras ello aparecio una ventana de inicio de sesión la cual lleno rápidamente

'Shiro'

Ese fue el nombre que decidio usar desde la Beta, aparte del significado que tenía de Guerrero, también significaba blanco, lo cual concordaba con su inusual techo nevado

Una vez finalizado el registro de sesión otra ventana aparecio frente a el preguntando si usar el personaje creado en la Beta, rápidamente presionó 'Si' y aparecio un mensaje diciendo "Bienvenido a Sword Art Online" y luego se vio envuelto en un espiral de tonos azules por unos segundos antes de que su vista se postrara en mirando hacia abajo viendo las manos y piernas de su avatar, se tomo unos segundos antes de acostumbrarse de nuevo a la sensación de estar en otro cuerpo, finalmente dejo que una sonrisa apareciera y cerrando sus puños dijo

"Es bueno Estar de vuelta" dijo finalmente mientras contemplaba como miles de jugadores más aparecían envueltos en un torrente de llamas azules, empezó a recorrer las diversas calles que conformaban la Ciudad de los Inicios, cientos de jugadores platicaban o compraban en los puestos de los NPC, se tomo un momento para ver su reflejo en una de las varias ventanas de los edificios de la ciudad, como todos tenía una armadura de cuero predeterminada y vestía una playera naranja de manga corta con una playera de manga larga color gris por debajo, su rostro tenia algunas diferencias con su apariencia en la vida real, el cabello era mas largo con un par de mechones cerca de sus ojos, sus ojos eran un poco mas pequeños y mas cerrados y los rasgos faciales eran de una persona adulta, la cosa mas similar entre su avatar y su apariencia de la vida real era sin lugar a dudas el inusual cabello blanco, aunque algo menos inusual en un videojuego donde habia personas con cabello color Azul o Rosa. Después de una caminata llego al palacio de Hierro Negro, en el último día de la Beta Argo había dicho que en las primeras horas del lanzamiento de SAO estaria en el palacio de Hierro Negro esperando para vender información a los 'mejores' precios.

Al entrar en el Palacio noto lo poco que habia cambiado tras la Beta, el cambio mas notable era un enorme muro que tenía varios nombres, Shiro supuso que eran los nombres de los 50,000 jugadores conectados en SAO, pero antes de poder continuar pensando en ello una voz lo llamo detrás de su hombro

"Hola mi amigo albino" respondio de repente la voz haciendo que Shiro/Lincoln saltara hacia atrás por el susto haciendo que la voz se empezara a reír, Shiro se dio la vuelta para ver una cara bastante familiar, era una mujer de cabello amarillo con una el mismo equipamiento de inicio que todos por el momento sin embargo portaba unos pantalones café claro con una playera de manga larga de un café mas oscuro, la característica mas llamativa de la mujer era los tatuajes en forma de bigotes en su rostro, Shiro supo exactamente de quién se trataba

"Hola Argo, ha pasado un tiempo no es así" dijo Shiro recuperándose del shock inicial y saludando a la proveedora de información

"Claro que si, apuesto a que viniste por la mejor información de todo Aincrad, por cierto donde esta Kiri-bou" pregunto Argo al peliblanco, Argo era una de las pocas personas durante de la beta que sabia que el y Kazuto, o por su nombre del juego, Kirito eran hermanos en la vida real

"Kirito esta matando monstruos en los campos fuera de la ciudad, quiere subir de nivel lo antes posible" respondió Shiro a 'La Rata'

"Lastima, me hubiera gustado verlo, pero dejando eso de lado hablemos de negocios, ¿Qué tipo de información estás dispuesto a comprar?" preguntó 'La Rata' al chico Kirigaya

Tras obtener la información que quería de Argo, se dirigió a la tienda mas cercana para comprar unas cuantas pociones, sabiendo que Kirito fue inmediatamente a matar monstruos sin tomar en cuenta sus puntos de vida, y también para comprar una espada larga de una mano, esa fue la arma que el y su hermano habían decidido usar al entrar en la Beta, por lo que las volverían a usar debido a la experiencia obtenida para la usarlas, tras obtener los objetos requeridos, Shiro fue inmediatamente a las afueras de la Ciudad de los Inicios para empezar a matar monstruos sabiendo la ventaja que ya le llevaba Kirito al ir a hablar con Argo, sumido en sus pensamientos Shiro no vio a la persona que caminaba cerca de el hasta que chocaron.

Tras recuperarse del golpe, el peliblanco se levantó y se dirigio al jugador con el que chocó para ayudarlo a levantarse.

"Lo siento amigo no vi por donde iba" dijo Shiro mientras ayudaba al jugador a levantarse, al estar parado Lincoln pudo observarlo detenidamente, era un hombre de piel morena, su cabello era negro y un poco largo de arriba y portaba una playera verde de manga corta y una playera blanca por debajo al igual que la armadura predeterminada

"Descuida yo también estaba distraído" dijo el Jugador, incluso con la función del juego para traducir cualquier idioma en tiempo real era facil identificar el acento de cualquier jugador, en este caso era fácil distinguir el acento estadounidense del jugador incluso con la configuración de idioma en inglés de Shiro, la voz era muy parecida a.. no, no puede ser el.

"Tu también te dirigías a los campos fuera de la ciudad" dijo el peliblanco sacudiendo aquella sensación fantasma

"Si pero es la primera vez que juego algo así, de hecho es la primera que existe algo así que no se como empezar a luchar" dijo el jugador de piel morena

"Si quieres puedo enseñarte, yo jugué durante la Beta y se todo lo que necesitas saber, soy Shiro por cierto" dijo el peliblanco dándole la mano al jugador de piel morena

"En serio muchas gracias, por cierto yo me llamo Bobby" dijo el jugador ahora conocido como Bobby dándole rápidamente la mano al jugador de cabello blanco antes de empezar a correr a las afueras de la ciudad sin darse cuenta de la cara de Shock de Shiro

"_No, no puede ser, tiene que ser una coincidencia"_ penso el peliblanco antes de sacudir la cabeza, no podía ser el, incluso si lo fuera no sabía como reaccionaría, ¿Incluso sabía lo de la Mala Suerte?. Shiro dejo de lado rápidamente aquellos pensamientos y empezo a correr en dirección a donde fue Bobby, no quería pensar mas acerca de ello, vino a este mundo para olvidarse de aquellos recuerdos, lo que era importante para el era conquistar este castillo y es lo que haría

**2 Horas Después**

Shiro y Bobby estaban luchando contra Jabalíes Salvajes en las afueras de la Ciudad de los Inicios, tras una hora de enseñanza, Bobby logro utilizar correctamente una habilidad de espada, con la cual se habia fascinado.

"Recuerda Bobby la clave para ser un jugador de élite es lograr tener un equilibrio entre ataques comunes y habilidades de espada, mira y aprende" dijo Shiro a Bobby el cual vio como el se acercaba al **‹Jabali Salvaje› **al cual le dio un rapido golpe en vertical antes de rápidamente ponerse en posición de la Habilidad de Espada **‹Lineal›**, sintiendo la extraña y familiar sensación, Shiro dejo que el sistema se hiciera cargo de sus movimientos y su Espada se vio envuelta en un brillo rojo antes de antes de lanzarse hacia delante dando un golpe crítico al monstruo haciendo que este explotará en miles de polígonos de color azul

"Ves" dijo Shiro simplemente con una sonrisa hacia Bobby quien estaba en shock con una expresión de asombro en su rostro, después de un par de segundos su expresión cambio a una sonrisa de emoción.

"Eso fue mas que increíble, quiero intertarlo" dijo Bobby mientras sacaba su espada de dos manos e intento repetir lo hecho por el peliblanco, naturalmente no pasaron ni diez segundos antes de que Bobby fuera lanzado hacia atrás debido al golpe efectuado por el jabalí que intento atacar Bobby, sabiendo que no podía sentir dolor dentro del juego Bobby agarro nuevamente su espada y se levantó para intertarlo de nuevo, después del quinto intento y una poción de salud Bobby logro realizar la combinación de ataques de forma efectiva, el festejo de Bobby no duro mucho ya que Shiro le comento que los jabalíes eran los monstruos mas débiles de SAO, pero antes de que pudieran seguir hablando una voz los interrumpió.

"Shiro, hermano por aquí" dijo la voz a lo cual Shiro y Bobby se voltearon revelando a Kirito seguido a un jugador de pelo rosa con una banda en la cabeza.

"Hola Kirito, es bueno verte hermano, por cierto ¿Quién es el?" pregunto Shiro señalando al jugador con el pelo rosado.

"Hola Klein tiempo sin verte" dijo de repente Bobby sorprendiendo a los hermanos Kirigaya

"Bobby, hermano es bueno verte" dijo Klein chocando el puño con Bobby

"Ah me perdí de algo" dijo de repente el peliblanco a Bobby buscando una explicación

"Lo siento amigo mio, este es Klein es uno de los jugadores de mi equipo en otros juegos ,lo conoci mediante un amigo mio de la universidad, por cierto donde esta Dale y el resto del equipo" pregunto Bobby al pelirosado

"Hasta donde yo se Dale todavía no se habia conectado y el resto del equipo esta en la Ciudad de los inicios, por cierto el es Kirito, es un Beta Tester y me enseñó lo básico del juego, sin embargo no me dijiste que tenías un hermano" respondió Klein a su compañero cuestionando a Kirito

"Te lo quería presentar una vez que me reuniera con el, aparte tuvo que recordarte cada 5 minutos que no podías sentir dolor cada vez que un jabalí te golpeaba en la entrepierna" bromeó ligeramente el pelinegro Kirigaya mientras Shiro y Bobby se echaban a reir mientras la cara de Klein se teñia de un todo rosado de vergüenza mientras murmuraba suavemente "No es gracioso", tras unos segundos mas de risa, para alivio de Klein, Bobby habló

"Bueno ahora que estamos juntos que les parece si vamos a matar mas monstruos" propuso Bobby obteniendo un 'Si' colectivo de todos, pronto los cuatro jugadores se dirigieron a buscar mas monstruos con los cuales como combatir.

**1 Hora mas Tarde**

El sol se ponia en el primer piso del Castillo Flotante Aincrad, el sol artificial generado por el sistema empezaba a descender tiñendo el todo el lugar con un resplandor de colores amarillo y naranja, los 4 jugadores estaban posicionados de forma que podian ver el Sol descendente entre los pilares que sostenían el piso 2, estaban sentados en la hierba sobre una plataforma de piedra plana, Klein y Kirito estaban sentados casi a la orilla de la plataforma mientras que Shiro y Bobby estaban asentados un poco mas hacia el centro de la plataforma

Shiro sintio como el aire golpeaba suavemente su cara, había olvidado lo realista que llegaba a ser el juego, podía sentir la frisa en su cara y la hierba en la que sus manos estaban postradas, en los mente penso que esto seria verdaderamente el mundo real de no ser por la barra de vida en la parte superior derecha de su vista siempre presente a donde sea que mire

"Esto es fabuloso, no puedo creer que esto sea solo un mundo virtual" dijo Bobby mientras seguia contemplando el brillante sol poniéndose a la distancia, Shiro sabia exactamente a lo que se refería

"Tienes razon, cuando entre la primera vez durante la Beta casi pense que esto era un sueño, un mundo donde solo una espada puede llevarte a donde sea que tu quieras" dijo Shiro mientras desenvainaba su espada contemplandola mientras esta brillaba por el reflejo de la luz solar, después de uno segundos se dio de que Bobby lo estaba mirando, sin embargo en sus ojos habia in brillo de ¿Nostalgia?

"Uh que pasa" pregunto el peliblanco a Bobby mientras el sacudia su cabeza

"No es nada, tu cabello me recordó a alguien que conocí algunos años" dijp Bobby mientras volvio a dirigir su atención hacia la puesta de sol, Shiro sintió aquella sensación fantasma que sintió al ver a Bobby por primera vez volver, una parte de sur mente queria creer que esto era solo una gran coincidencia, pero su voz, su nombre e incluso el hecho de que conoció a una persona de cabello blanco hicieron que preguntara algo y temia que la respuesta fuera la que esperaba.

"Roberto Santiago" murmuró suavemente Shiro pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que Bobby oyera que dijo algo

"Que" pregunto Bobby en confusión, no había oído exactamente lo que Shiro quiso decir pero había creido oir un nombre

"Roberto Santiago, ese es tu nombre ¿no?" dijo el peliblanco finalmente, su voz fue lo suficientemente fuerte para que Bobby entendiera perfectamente lo que quería decir, lo cual dejo estupefacto al pelinegro

"Cómo, como lo sabes" tartamudeo Bobby, niguna persona con la que jugo supo su nombre real y ninguna de las personas que conocía, salvo su hermana, jugaban videojuegos, bueno excepto por… no, no puede ser el

"Te conozco bastante bien, Hermabobby" dijo Shiro mientras pequeñas lágrimas rodaban fuera de sus ojos, Bobby sintio tambien lágrimas rodando fuera de sus ojos, solo había una persona en todo el mundo que lo llamaba así, era el, era Lincoln. Bobby rápidamente abrazo al peliblanco mientras dejaba que las lágrimas salieran, los dos se quedaron asi por un par de segundos hasta que Bobby rompio el abrazo buscando una respuesta

"Pequeño Loud, que haces aquí, ¿Cómo estas aquí?, Lori me dijo que un dia habías huido sin razón de casa" dijo Bobby buscando una respuesta del chico Loud, para sorpresa de Bobby la expresión de Lincoln se torno de nostálgica a molesta y amarga y luego dijo.

"Tenia que esperarlo, porque pense que esas perras le dirían a alguien la verdad de lo que hicieron" dijo Lincoln, su voz denotaba ira, no por el sino por Bobby, el era una persona de muy buen corazón e intenciones nobles, lo malo, era que en ocasiones era muy ingenuo y Lori se aprovecho de esa ingenuidad e inocencia de Bobby para engañarlo y ocultar todo lo que habia y hecho ella y su familia

Lincoln de que rayos estas hablando" dijo Bobby sin comprender para nada de lo que estaba hablando el peliblanco, Lincoln dio un fuerte suspiro y procedio a explicarle lo sucedido hace 3 años, desde lo de la mala suerte hasta su adopción por los Kirigaya, al principio Bobby creyo que esto era un malentendido y que Lori solo habia cometido in error, sin embargo cuando comenzó a recordar la vez que Lori le dijo esto recordó que no parecia verdaderamente triste por ello, en el momento lo había dejado pasar pero a la luz de esta revelación Bobby pudo darse cuenta de que en verdad no estaba triste por ello, ella lo habia engañado, el pelinegro sintió la ira empezar a recorrer su cuerpo, ira hacia el por ser tan ingenuo y creer todo lo que Lori decía e ira hacia ella quien lo engaño, y expulso a su hermano de su casa, y no parecía verdaderamente triste por ello

"Esa, esa Perra!" gruño Bobby en ira golpeando el suelo de la plataforma causando que apareciera un anuncio de **‹Objeto Inmortal› **en un polígono de color morado, poco después de ello Bobby se levanto y abrió su menu antes de que pudiera continuar Shiro hablo

"Bobby que estas haciendo" preguntó el peliblanco

"Voy a Cerrar Sesión, buscar a Lori, gritarle en su cara por engañarme estos últimos 3 años, terminar con ellar y talvez comer un poco de pizza" dijo Bobby en voz mas calmada al hablar con Lincoln, luego regreso a su menú y se dispuso a salir del juego… hasta que

"Oye Lincoln, donde esta el botón de cerrar sesión" dijo Bobby, su voz contenía sorpresa, abandonando la ira contenida en ella hace solo unos instantes

"En la opcion de configuración del menú en la parte mas baja del menú" dijo Shiro, debido a que era la primera vez de Bobby en SAO no tomo mucha importancia a este detalle.

"Ya revise la opción de configuración, no está ahí" dijo Bobby, con curiosidad Lincoln abrio su menu y se desplazó hacia donde estaba el botón de cierre de sesion, solo para toparse con una sorpresa

No estaba, el botón desapareció dejando solo un cuadro blanco sin ninguna inscripción

"_Esto es raro_" pensó el peliblanco, en un juego como este la falta de un botón de cierre de sesión era un error catastrófico debido a que sus cuerpos se quedaban en un estado similar al coma mientras estaban conectados en SAO, lo cual por extensos tiempos podría afectar su salud, mientras pensaba en ello Klein y Kiriti se acercaron a ellos

"Oye Bobby tu puedes cerrar sesión, no encuentro el botón en mi menú" dijo Klein mientras tenia su dedo posicionado en el espacio en blanco donde debía de estar el botón de cierre de sesión

"No yo tampoco puedo" dijo Bobby

"Yo tampoco" dijo Shiro

"Lo mismo aquí" dijo Kirito

"Oye no podemos quitarnos el Nervegear" sugirió Bobby a li que Kirito respondió

"No, el Nervegear intercepta todos los impulsos mandados por nuestro cerebro para mover nuestros cuerpos aquí en SAO" explicó Kirito

"Creo que tendremos que esperar a que alguien nos quite el Nervegear en el mundo real" dijo Shiro

"Creo que tienes razón" dijo Kirito de acuerdo con su hermano mientras tenía su mano acariciando su mentón

"Pero yo vivo solo ¿Qué hay de ustedes?" dijo Klein

"Yo vivo en un campus de la universidad de mi ciudad, tengo un compañero de cuarto por lo que me lo quitara si ve que estoy mucho tiempo en el juego" respondió Bobby

"Nosotros vivimos con nuestra madre y hermana, nos quitarían los Nervegears antes de la cena" respondió Shiro, a lo que Klein preguntó

"¿Cuántos años tiene su hermana?" Preguntó Klein a los hermanos Kirigaya, Shiro y Kirito lo miraron seriamente antes de que Kirito hablara

"A ella le gustan los deportes y no le interesa nada de esto" dijo Kirito

"Eso no importa" dijo Klein inmediatamente, ni un segundo después fue golpeado en la ingle por la rodilla de Kirito, mientras Klein se retorcía y recordaba el hecho de no sentir dolor en el juego, Shiro le lanzó una mirada de 'bien hecho' y luego volvio a retomar el problema original

"Algo no anda bien" dijo Shiro

"Lo se hermano, esto no es un error común, de ser así hubiéramos sido expulsados del sistema por algún administrador" dijo Kirito cuando el sonido de una campana sonando empezó a resonar por todos lados, pasaron unos segundos y los cuatro jugadores se vieron envueltos en una luz azúl y antes de darse cuenta habían sido tele transportados a la plaza central de la Ciudad de los Inicios,

"¿Tetransportacion forzada?" dijo Kirito y pronto vieron como los demás jugadores de Aincrad aparecían envueltos en la misma luz azul

La plaza se llenó de murmuros y susurros, ningún jugador sabía que era lo que estaba pasando, de repente los jugadores levantaron su vista para ver una ventana emergente de color rojo con la inscripción **‹Anuncio del Sistema›** en ella, en cuestión de segundos cientos de mensajes similares en distintos idiomas tapizaron el cielo anaranjado convirtiéndolo en un rojo sangre, luego un extraño liquido viscoso muy parecido a la sangre empezó de entre las lineas de las ventanas del sistema sobre la plaza, de aquel liquido viscoso se formo un Game Master, pero a diferencia del resto este no tenía rostro y la parte de su capa que cubría la cabeza era un vacío negro,la gente empezó a preguntarse que rayos pasaba ¿Alguna Broma de mal gusto? ¿Un evento de apertura?, mientras la gente formulaba diversas respuestas a esta pregunta el Game Master se preparo para hablar listo para contestar aquella interrogante

"_**Jugadores les doy la bienvenida a este mi mundo, yo soy Akihiko Kayaba y desde este momento soy el único que controla este mundo" **_dijo el Game Master ahora reconocido como Akihiko Kayaba, la multitud estaba sorprendida por esto , sin embargo al verlo, los hermanos Kirigaya tuvieron la sensación de que esto no era nada bueno

"_**Cómo muchos ya habrán notado el botón de cierre de sesión ha desaparecido de su menu de opciones" **_dijo Kayaba mientras habria su menu demostrando lo dicho, lo que dijo a continuación cambiaría todo

"_**Pero este no es un error, repito no es un error, es una característica unica de Sword Art Online" **_dijo Akihiko Kayaba finalmente, el mundo parecio detenerse por un solido segundo mientras gritos de sorpresa se generaron a traves de la multitud

"_Esto fue intencional" _penso Lincoln en shock

"_**Desde este momento no pueden cerrar sesión del juego, si alguien en el mundo real intenta retirar el Nervegear, este producira un potente pulso de microondas que destruirá sus cerebros"**_ dijo Kayaba, la multitud dejo de respirar por varios segundos, los que creian que esto era broma intentaron salir de la plaza pero una barrera invisible se los impidio

"Ni puede hablar en serio ¿Verdad chicos?" dijo Klein queriendo con todo ser que esto no fuera real

"Esta diciendo la verdad" dijo Kirito en voz seria mientras veia a Kayaba

"Tiene Razon, el Nervegear emite pulsos de microondas a nuestros cerebros, sin los sistemas de seguridad estos pueden destruir nuestros cerebros" dijo Shiro con voz seria, sabia que esto era verdad, habia leido acerca de ello en diversas pagina que consulto antes del lanzamiento de SAO

"Y si lo desconectan de la red eléctrica" sugirio Bobby anhelando una escapatoria de esto

"El Nervegear tiene una batería interna" dijo Kirito, tenía razón, el 60% del peso del Nervegear recaía en la batería, la cual fue diseñada por soportar dos semana de uso constante antes de necesitar una recarga

"_**Muchos familiares han ignorado esta advertencia, como resultado 426 personas han abandonado tanto Sword Art Online como ell mundo real de forma permanente"**_dijo Kayaba mostrando una serie de ventanas de distintas cadenas de noticias en todo el mundo cubriendo la noticia.

"_**Con la cobertura de esta información por parte de los medios de noticias se puede decir que el riesgo de que intenten retirar sus Nervegears ahora es casi nulo y con las dos horas que proprcione a los gobiernos de todo el mundo seran translados a distintos centros médicos para recibir la mejor atención médica, por lo que pueden centrarse únicamente en el juego"**_ dijo Kayaba, la multitud estaba en shock total, 416 persona ya habían muerto en tampoco tiempo, quie sabe cuantas personas mas morirían en los siguientes días, Shiro y Kirito estaban concentrados específicamente en una de las múltiples ventanas que abrio Kayaba, en ella se mostraban las distintas recacciones de múltiples familiares de jugadores de SAO ¿Asi estarían su madre y Sugu en este momento?, pero antes de poder seguir pensando en ello las ventanas fueron cerradas por la mano de Kayaba

"_**La unica forma de Cerrar Sesión ahora es pasarse el Juego, actualmente estan en el piso 1 de Aincrad, avance por los distintos calabozos y derroten al jefe en el piso 100 y el juego sera completado y todos seran desconectados tienen mi palabra, sin embargo deben saber que no hay ningún método de resurrección en el juego, si sus puntos de vida llegan a cero su avatar desaparecerá y simultáneamente el Nervegear destruirá sus cerebros" **_explico Kayaba

Los 100 pisos!

La multitud no podia creer esto, ni los Beta testers llegaron tan lejos durante la Beta y menos in haber muerto minmo una vez, sin embargo ahí estaba, su puerta de escape de este mundo era superara los 100 pisos de Aincrad

"_**Les he dejado un regalo a cada jugador un regalo puedan verlo en su menu de inventario" **_dijo Kayaba

Shiro abrio su menú y se desplazo a su inventario, aparte de las pociones de salud habia un objeto que no estaba ahí antes

‹**Espejo›**

Era lo que decía la descripción del objeto, Shiro lo materializo en su mano derecha y procedio a observarlo, parecia un espejo comun y corriente y se empezó a preguntar porque Kayaba les obsequio un espejo, pero de repente fue envuelto al igual que el resto de jugadores en una brillante luz blanca por un par de segundos, al desvanecerse y verse al espejo no creyo lo que sus ojos le mostraban

Era el

Su apariencia del mundo real

Rápidamente alzo la cabeza para ver a su hermano Kirito luciendo exactamente igual que en lavida real, procedio a ver a los dos sujetos junto a el, el primero lo identificó fácilmente como Bobby, incluso después de 3 años no cambio mucho, su pelo negro era levemente mas corto y le habia crecido una pequeña barba, no seria raro después de todo debería de tener alrededor de 20 años, el otro sujeto pudo decir que era Klein por la banda roja en su cabeza, su cabello se volvió erizado y pelirrojo y tenia una barba en crecimiento, tras un par de segundos Bobby noto a Lincoln y lo reconoció por su distintivo cabello albino

"Lincoln, como, ¿Por qué nos vemos como en el mundo real?" pregunto Bobby viendo su reflejo en el espejo proporcionado por Kayaba

"Un escaneo, el Nervegear cubre completamente tu cabeza, por lo que pudo hacer un escaneó facial a cada uno, pero eso no explica el cambio en nuestros cuerpos" dijo Kirito, el tenia razon, sus cuerpos también fueron alterados para lucir igual que en el mundo real

"Ahora que recuerdo, cuando usas por primera vez el Nervegear tienes que realizar algo llamado calibración, tenias que tocar tu cuerpo en ciertos puntos" dijo Klein, la calibración sirve oara detectar las terminaciones nerviosas de el cuerpo del usuario para el correcto funcionamiento de los sistemas sensoriales

"Si, tiene que estar basado en esa información" dijo Shiro

"Pero lo que lo que no entiendo es ¿Por qué?" dijo Bobby

"Creo que esta a punto de descubrirlo" dijo Kirito mientras giraba su cabeza hacia donde estaba Kayaba el cual parecia listo para hablar nuevamente

"_**De seguro muchos se preguntarán ¿Porqué Akihiko Kayaba, Inventor del Nervegear y de Sword Art Online haria algo como esto?, la respuesta es simple, quise crear un mundo que yo pudiera observar y controlar y ahora aqueo sueño esta finalmente cumplido, con esto concluye el tutorial del lanzamiento de Sword Arr Online, les deseo la mejor de las suertes" **_ dijo Kayaba cuando su avatar de Game Máster se empezó a desintegar, cuando esté finalmente desapareció el cielo volvió a adquirir un tono anaranjado, pero nadie pareció notarlo, el silencio se apoderó de la plaza, cada jugador estaba petrificado del miedo, las palabras de Kayaba fueron aterradoras, pero no mostraban ser mentira, esto no era broma

"_Esto es en serio"_ penso Shiro mientras dejaba caer el espejo en su mano que exploto en cientos de polígonos azules debido al impacto con el suelo, el peliblanco giro su mirada a hacia la salida de la plaza, la barrera que impedía la salida de jugadores desparecio, y Shiro sabía que está era su oportunidad para salir de aquí antes de que las cosas se pusieran

El peliblanco vio a se hermano por in breve momento, sus miradas transmitían una idea compartida, Shiro y Kirito agarraron a Bobby y Klein, corrieron tan rápido como pudieron de la plaza y en un punto doblaron en un callejón donde finalmente pararon

"Escuchen chicos esto se ha convertido en un juego mortal por lo que la forma de sobrevivir es volviéndose más fuerte rápido, en un RPG el dinero y le experiencia son limitados y pronto no quedará nada en los campos alrededor de la ciudad" explico Kirito mientras habria su mapa del piso

"Kirito y yo nos dirigimos a la siguiente ciudad en este instante, con un poco de suerte llegaremos antes del anochecer, y queremos que vengan con nosotros" dijo Shiro, tenían que actuar rápido. No tardaría mucho para que el resto de jugadores salan de su shock y el caos empezara

"Lo siento chicos pero debemos buscar a nuestros amigos" dijo Klein recordando a sus compañeros se gremio

"Deben seguir en la plaza, no podemos dejarlos solos" dijo Bobby, el supuso que su conocimiento del sistema de combate era minimo por lo que, para sobrevivir necesitarían de su apoyo

"Entiendo" dijo Shiro, comprendió las razones de su amigo de quedarse por lo que solo podía desearle buena suerte

"Cuidate pequeño hermano" dijo Bobby mientras estrechaba su nano con la del peliblanco

"Estaré bien tu cuídate y evita que Klein se mate" dijo Shiro mientras sonreía débilmente, después de un "Oye" por parte de un Klein ofendido, los hermanos Kirigaya se dispusieron a salir de la ciudad Kein habló

"Oigan chicos, solo quería decir que se bastante bien en su aspecto de la vida real" dijo Klein mientras los veia a lo que los hermanos Kirigaya con una sonrisa respondieron

"Y tu te vez diez mejor con esa cara descuidada tuya" dijo Kiriti

"Si queda con tu actitud algo distraida" dijo Shiro mientras el y sus hermano comenzaron a correr, mientras llegaban a la salida de la ciudad empezaron a pensar en lo sucedido

"_Esto dejo de ser un juego"-Kirito_

Se muestra una escena de Klein y Bobby corriendo en dirección a la plaza donde habia empezado el pandemonium

"_Esto es ahora nuestra realidad"-Shiro_

Se muestra una imagen del futuro gremio "Los gatos Negros iluminados por la luna" buscando salir del caos de la plaza

"_Un error y todo acabara"-Kirito_

Se muestra la imagen de Diavel y un grupo de personas siguiéndolo fuera de la plaza

"_Si fallamos todo terminara"- Shiro_

Vemos una imagen de Lisbeth y un grupo de jugadores buscando salir de la plaza

"_Si queremos volver al mundo real"-Kirito_

Se muestra una imagen de Asuna mientras se dispuso a salir de la plaza con una mirada determinad en sus ojos

"_Para volver a ver mamá, papá y Sugu"-Shiro_

La escena muestra el mundo real, mas específicamente la residencia Kirigaya donde Suguha y su madre Midori ven con ojos llorosos los cuerpos en estado comatoso de Lincoln y Kazuto eran trasladados a un hospital

"Vuelvan por favor" susurro suavemente Suguha

"_Debemos de dar todo"- Kirito_

Se muestra a Agil en la salida de la ciudad preparado para matar monstruos con el hacha en hombro

"_Tenemos que luchar con todas nuestras fuerzas"-Shiro_

Se muestra a Argo huyendo de todo el caos y entrando al palacio de Hierro Negro, veía fijamente la tabla de roca con nombres, conto y había 426 nombres tachados en par de momentos subio a 428, Argo se enfocó en dos nombres específicamente, Shiro y Kirito los cuales seguían sin ser tachados, con un último vistazo Argo salio del Palacio

"_Por suerte tengo un hermano conmigo y juntos seremos imparables"- Kirito_

Se muestran un grupo de tres personas saliendo de la plaza y huyendo entre las sombras, el líder del grupo sonrió siniestramente y antes de desaparecer en las sombras dijo

"It's Showtime"

"_Junto a mi hermano nadie podrá vencernos"_

En el área de la Ciudad de los Inicios donde los jugadores nuevos aparecían una última luz se materializó, el jugador de nombre Heathcliff sonrio al ver este mundo y se dispuso a ir con el resto de jugadores

Al mismo tiempo, Shiro y Kirito seguían corriendo en dirección a la siguiente ciudad cuan dos lobos aparecieron frente a ello, los hermanos sacaron sus espadas y se prepararon para atacar, un de los lobos salto y el otro cargo hacia delante, el primero fue destruido por un golpe vertical de Shiro mientras que el segundo fue desintegrado por un golpe lineal de Kirito

"_¡ESTE MUNDO NO PODRA CON NOSOTROS!" Pensaron Shiro y Kirito al mismo tiempo_

**A/N: Hola a todos**

**Por fin aquí esta el primer capítulo de Sword Art Loud espero que lo hayan disfrutado, honestamente no pensé que este capítulo seria publicado tan rápido, incluso con los cientos de retrasos que tuve al escribirlo, en fin antes de terminar hay algunos detalles que aclararé rápidamente:**

**+El amigo de Klein, Dale es originalmente Japonés en el anime y las novelas pero decidí cambiarlo de nacionalidad a Estadounidense para que hubiera tener una razón para que Bobby conciera a Klein**

**+Kirito seguira emparejado con Asuna, esto lo hago por dos razones:**

** mi fanfiction y hago lo que quiero**

** es suficientemente difícil hacer esta historia al unir dos universo para pensar en cambiar uno de los temas centrales, aparte sería mas difícil adaptar algunos arcos de la historia (Principalmente Fairy Dance of Death y Mother Rosario)**

**+Sigo pensando con quien emparejar a Lincoln, lo cual no sera un simple capricho, sino que sera util para mas adelante (según lo que tengo planeado)**

**+El siguiente capítulo se ambientará un par de horas después del final de esre capitulo, la cual abarcara la búsqueda de Anneal Blade presentada en las novelas**

**Bueno eso sería todo lo que se necesitaba aclarar, asi como un último anuncio, estoy buscando a alguna persona que me ayude para escribir, ya sea esta historia o alguna de las otras en mi perfil, la razón de esto es que ya es suficientemente difícil escribir una historia con todos los trabajos escolares que tengo, y ahora debo de actualizar dos, por lo que necesitare algo de ayuda, quien quiera ayudarme mande un mensaje privado y agradeceré su apoyo, como siempre comenten si les gusto en la sección de Reviews y esto es todo por ahora**

**Buenos días/tardes/noches**

**Adiós!**


	3. Aincrad: Nueva Realidad

Sword Art Loud

Arco 1: Aincrad Capitulo 2: Nueva Realidad

**A/N: Hola a todos**

**Sean bienvenidos a este nuevo capítulo, antes que nada agradezco el apoyo dado al primer capítulo de esta historia, también para anunciar que estaré turnándome para actualizar esta historia y la otra llamada "The Loud House: Mas Caos Familiar" asi que sera normal si tardo un poco en actualizar la historia, otro punto es que, comparado con el animé, el arco de Aincrad sera mas extenso, debido a que intentaré cubrir una buena parte de los eventos de Progressive, en algunos puntos excluire a Lincoln, como lo sucedido en el volumen 3 con Kizmel, ya que en mi opinión funciona bastante bien como esta en la novela, sin embargo lo introducire en otros puntos, como la pelea del Jefe del Piso 5, también no extenderé mucho el arco Aincrad ya que quiero adaptar también los demás arcos de la historia los cuales también son bastante buenos, personalmente amo el arco de Alicization, por lo que no sera muy largo, pero buscare darle un buen número de capítulos.**

**Ya como último punto voy a contestar la duda de J0nas Nagera:**

**No, las hermanas Loud no estaran en Aincrad, sinceramente lo pense muchas el incluirlas pero recorde que, de acuerdo al canon, ninguna hermana Loud les gustan los videojuegos, salvo Lori pero ese cabo fue atado en el capítulo pasado, por lo que tendran que esperar un poco mas, pero buscare incluir algunos otros personajes de The Loud House pero estos seran vistos en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Bueno por el momento es todo asi que disfruten el capítulo**

**No poseo Sword Art Online ni The Loud House**

**6 de Noviembre de 2022, Aincrad Piso 1**

Realidad

Un concepto muy extenso con varios significados pero usualmente usado para referirse a todo aquello que vemos, tocamos y sentimos, cada persona tiene una realidad propia que ella misma genera pero que podia ser cambiada por eventos ajenos a nuestro control, sin embargo aquellos cambios sucedían casi cada dia y no cambiaban nuestra percepción de la realidad de una manera muy drástica.

Pero lo ocurrido hace tan solo un par de horas le dio un giro de 180 grados a la realidad de 50,000 personas

Hace solo un par de horas se descubrió que el tan esperado juego Sword Art Online se había vuelto una trampa mortal para todos aquellos que iniciaron sesión, ningún jugador podia desconectarse y si alguien en el mundo real intentaba retirar el Nervegear este destruirá el cerebro del usuario y lo mismo ocurriría si el jugador moría dentro del juego, el anuncio causo el caos y panico dentro de los jugadores, el cual solo aumento al descubrir que casi 500 personas ya habían muerto en las primeras horas del juego, haciendo paracer imposible conquistar los 100 pisos para ganar su libertad, al punto que muchos jugadores comenzaron a refugiarse en posadas en la Ciudad de los Inicios o abandonando SAO y el mundo real para siempre

Sin embargo para un par de hermanos esta no era una tarea imposible de lograr, estos eran Kazuto y Lincoln Kirigaya, los cuáles era conocido como los Beta Testers Kirito y Shiro, los hermanos fueron los primeros en reaccionar al anuncio abandonando la Ciudad de los Incios dirigiéndose a Horunka, la siguiente ciudad del Piso 1.

Después de un par de horas de caminata y luchas contra monstruos, finalmente llegaron a la ciudad, los hermanos guardaron sus espadas en las fundas de cuero sobre sus espaldas y soltaron un suspiro de alivio al entrar a la zona segura que era la ciudad, aparte de los NPC's regulares la ciudad estaba vacía.

Los hermanos llegaron a la ciudad pocos minutos antes del anochecer, por lo que las luces de la ciudad se encendieron automáticamente cuando la luz solar decayó, los hermanos notaron que no hubo muchos cambios a la ciudad en comparación con la Beta asi que les sería fácil ubicarse, antes de hacer alguna otra cosa los hermanos buscaron una posada donde alojarse, al llegar un NPC con aspecto de mujer los atendió

"Hola viajeros, que los trae por aquí" dijo el sonriente NPC

"Queremos alquilar un par de habitaciones" respondió el peliblanco

"Bueno, por habitación el precio es de 100 col por noche o 500 por una semana" respondió el NPC

"Tomaremos la semana" respondió Kirito, tras ello una ventana aparecio frente a ellos para confirmar el pago, después de presionar 'Si' el NPC se dio la vuelta para agarrar un par de llaves con los número se las entregó a los hermanos

"Que disfruten su estancia" dijo el NPC una vez finalizada la transacción

Los hermanos guardaron las llaves en su inventario y salieron de la posada, todavía tenían que realizar un par de cosas por lo que optaron por entrar a la posada.

"Bueno hermano y ahora que sigue" pregunto Shiro a su hermano de pelo negro

"Bueno, creo que sería buena idea buscar a la mujer de la misión para obtener nuestras espadas" dijo Kirito

Su hermano sabia a que se refería, durante la versión Beta encontraron una misión llamada "La Medicina Secreta del Bosque", la búsqueda consistía en una mujer con una hija enferma la cual necesita una medicina a base de un item llamado **‹‹Ovulo** **de** **Nepent››** dejado por un tipo especial de **‹‹Little Nepent›› **al cual le crecia una flor en su cabeza, la búsqueda era relativamente facil, el único problema era conseguir el óvulo y si era dañado esta liberaría un efecto que atraería a cientos de **‹‹Little Nepent's›› **lo cual era prácticamente una sentencia de muerte, sin embargo la recompensa de la misión valia la pena, la mujer otorgaba una Anneal Blade al jugador que la completara, o dos si la mision era completada de forma cooperativa, la Anneal Blade era la mejor espada que se podia encontrar en el primer y segundo piso, y con la ventaja de podia ser actualizada hasta 8 veces

Una vez acordado lo que harían los hermanos decidieron buscar la casa de la mujer NPC, lo cual no fue complicado ya que la arquitectura de la ciudad no cambio tras la Beta, al encontrar la casa, la mujer les ofreció entrar y tomar un vaso de agua, después de tomar el vaso la mujer les explico que se hija habia caído en una terrible enfermedad y que el médico de la ciudad le dijo que necesitaba una ingrediente especial para obtener la medicina para su hija, la mujer nos pidio ayudarla a lo que apareció una ventana emergente que nos decía si aceptábamos la búsqueda o no, después de presionar 'Si' salimos de la casa en dirección al bosque, gracias a los puntos de habilidad obtenidos por los monstruos que mataron durante su trayecto a la ciudad los hermanos adquirieron la habilidad **‹‹Búsqueda››.**

En SAO los puntos de habilidad eran puntos obtenidos al subir de nivel, estos podían ser usados para obtener o mejorar distintas habilidades del sistema, estas están divididas en habilidades activas y pasivas, las habilidades activas sin aquellas utiles en batalla, como **‹‹Sprint››, ‹‹Ocultación››, ‹‹Búsqueda›› **o las diferentes habilidades de espadas, en cambio las habilidades pasivas no eran útiles en batalla pero podían ser utiles para otras cosas como **‹‹Herrería›› **con la que un jugador podía reparar, actualizar o forjar distintas espadas, con una calidad mejor a un NPC promedio.

En el caso de la habilidad **‹‹Búsqueda›› **esta servía para encontrar monstruos, objeto e incluso jugadores ocultos por medio de la habilidad **‹‹Ocultación›› **

Los hermanos rápidamente encontrar a un par de **‹‹Little Nepents››**, al acercarse a ellos a una distancia relativamente corta los Nepents se voltearon y un cursor rojo, dando a entender su estado de monstruo, apareció junto a su nombre y una barra de vida que marcaba su salud, desgraciadamente ninguno tenia una flor en la cabeza

Esta clase de Nepent era bastante facil de vencer por lo que solo necesitaron un par de tajadas para que explotaran en cientos de polígonos azules, los hermanos revisaron las recompensas soltadas, habia un poco de Col y Exp , los hermanos suspiraron, recordaban lo tedioso que había sido encontrar a un Nepent que tuviera esa flor en su cabeza por lo que sabian que esta seria una muy larga y tediosa noche, por lo que no perdieron el tiempo y con espadas aun en mano se dispusieron a continuar

**2 Horas más tarde**

Otro Nepent termino estallando en cientos de polígonos gracias a la habilidad de espada **‹‹Vertical›› **de Shiro, al sentir como su brazo volvia a estar de nuevo en su control el chico de pelo blanco metio su espada de una mano en si funda y procedio a revisar la lista de ítems soltados, de nuevo como en las últimas dos horas no había aparecido un Nepent con una flor en su cabez

Shiro soltó un suspiro de exasperación y se sento con la espalda pegada a uno de los cientos de árboles que conformaban el bosque alrededor de Horunka

Ya habían pasado dos horas desde que habían comenzado la misión y todavía no habían encontrado el item, aun así el peliblanco recordó que durante la versión Beta habia sido igual de tedioso, en parte eso era bueno ya que hasta el momento el juego no mostraba cambios significativos, aparte de la falta de un botón de desconexión, con la versión Beta

"Es tan tedioso como recordaba"

Shiro se volteó para ver la figura de su hermano adoptivo Kirito saliendo de entre los árboles con una expresión de cansancio y exasperación al igual que la suya, el chico de pelo negro se recostó en el mismo arbol que el peliblanco, después de recostarse en el arbol el estómago de Kirito emitio un leve pero audible gruñido seguido poco después por un gruñido del estomago de el peliblanco Kirigaya

"Bueno creo que deberíamos de comer algo antes de seguir" dijo Kirito

"Concuerdo contigo hermano" dijo Shiro mientras usaba su mano derecha para abrir su menu de opciones y se deslizó hasta la ventana de inventario, seleccióno la ventana de un item y elegio la opción 'Materializar' después de hacerlo dos piezas de pan aparecieron en la mano de Shiro, cerro su menu y le dio uno de sus panes a su hermano mayor

El objeto en cuestión era **‹‹Pan Negro››, **el sistema de SAO tenia varias características únicas, entre ellas era la capacidad de comer, aunque en un videojuego convencional eso sería una habilidad inútil, en un juego de Inmersión Total como SAO esto era una característica que lo volvia mas apegado a la realidad, por lo que si el jugador no ingeria algun alimento experimentaría una sensación de cansancio y entumecimiento que dificultaría las habilidades de combate del jugador

En el primer piso de SAO había una escasa variedad de alimentos por lo que esta característica no era muy interesante hasta poder ascender a pisos mas altos, asi que si querian sobrevivir en este mundo tendria que conformarse con ello, dando un mordisco al duro e insípido pan en sus manos pudo notar los diversos polígonos diminutos que constituían tanto el pan como sus manos

El Motor gráfico de SAO era bastante impresionante

A diferencia de los juegos convencionales cuyos gráficos estaban constituidos por Bits, los objetos, monstruos y avatares de SAO eran construidos a base de polígonos de diversas formas haciendo mas facil emular objetos tridimensionales, incluso siendo Sword Art Online el primer videojuego de inmersión total de la historia y con las diversas limitaciones que tenia el Hardware actualmente era bastante similar a la realidad, aunque la construcción poligonal de los objetos y personas los hacia tener una apariencia un tanto extraña esta en muchas ocasiones podían pasar desapercibida a menos que fueran vistos de una forma minuciosa, mientras continuaba comiendo el pan en sus manos la voz de su hermano de pelo negro

"Me pregunto que sera de Sugu y de nuestros padres en este momento"

La pregunta de su hermano lo tomo por sorpresa al chico albino, sinceramente desde que SAO se había convertido en un juego de la muerte no había pensado mas allá de sobrevivir y completar el juego, por lo que el peliblanco meditó está pregunta mientras terminaba de masticar el pan en su boca, después de tragarlo finalmente habló

"Si te soy sincero no se que clase de angustia podrían estar pasando, pero se que no van a estar tranquilos sabiendo que si morimos en este mundo también moriremos allá" dijo Shiro, desde que se unió a la familia Kirigaya gracias a todo el fiasco de la Suerte no había pasado otro evento tan atroz como este por lo que no podría decir a ciencia cierta

"Bueno tendremos que completar el juego" dijo Kirito mientras se levantaba

"Supongo que tienes razón" dijo Shiro mientras se levantaba, antes de que cualquiera de los dos realizará otro movimiento se oyó un leve crujido de unos arbustos cercanos, sin saber lo que era los hermanos se pusieron en guardia desenfundando sus espadas y se acercaron con cuidado a la fuente del ruido, al acercarse vieron a dos jugadores, siendo delatados por sus cursores de color verde, ambos acababan de vencer a una pequeña horda de **‹‹Little Nepents››, **uno de los jugadores era de estatura media con cabello castaño y ojos café, el otro era un chico pelirrojo, ambos tenían mas o menos la misma estatura y edad que Kazuto y Lincoln

Los hermanos Kirigaya se acercaron a los jugadores con sus espadas en mano, aunque su cursor fuera de color verde en juego como SAO un poco de precaución extra no era mala

"Hola" dijo Shiro saludando a los dos jugadores, los jugadores entraron en guardia por un momento antes de relajarse un poco al ver los cursores de Kirito y Shiro

"Hola mi nombre es Coper y el es mi amigo y compañero temporal Kane" dijo el jugador de pelo castaño mientras señalaba al chico de pelo rojo

"¿Ustedes también son Beta Testers?"pregunto Kirito, solo los Beta Testers tenían conocimiento de la misión asi que los dos o uno de ellos es un Beta Tester

"Solo yo, Kane todavía es un novato en el juego" dijo Coper

"Yo soy Kirito y el es mi hermano Shiro, nosotros también somo Beta Testers" dijo el pelinegro, aunque en comparación al número de jugadores del juego oficial, el número de Beta Testers es pequeño todavía era lo suficientemente grande para ningún jugador conociera a todos los Beta Testers, a excepción de Argo

"Ustedes estan realizando la mision de la medicina del bosque verdad" dijo Coper a lo que los hermanos asintieron afirmativamente, Coper y Kane se vieron por un momento antes de hablar

"Bueno tenemos un trato para ustedes, los ayudamos a completar la misión y ustedes nos ayudan a realizarla luego" ofrecio el castaño, las mayoría de misiones en SAO tenian un número límite de veces que podían realizarse y ese número era menor entre mas rara fuera la recompensa de la misión, por lo que tenías que ser rápido para poder realizar la misión,

Los hermanos aceptaron la oferta de Coper y Kane ya que con su ayuda podrían finalizar la misión en menos tiempo y permitirles avanzaras rápido, el grupo temporal siguio vagando dentro del bosque con Coper y Kirito en la delantera y Kane y Shiro por la retaguardia, mientras caminaban Shiro noto una extraña mirada de Kane hacia el, parecia recordar algo o a alguien mientras lo veía por lo que el peliblanco decidio saber que era

"¿Que pasa?" pregunto Shiro casualmente

"Nada solo tu cara y pelo me recordó a un compañero de clase de hace tiempo, Larry creo que se llamaba" dijo Kane

El peliblanco se quedo en shock por unos segundos mientras miraba al chico frente a el, viendo mas detenidamente al pelirrojo se dio cuenta de que era Chandler McCann uno de sus antiguos compañeros de primaria en Royal Woods, por segunda vez en este día alguien de su pasado se reunió con el, lo que en parte no era raro como considerando que habia poco mas de 49,000 jugadores atrapados en SAO y no sabia si veria mas rostros familiares aquí (**A/N: si vera mas rostros conocidos**)

"Asi que eres tu Chandler" dijo Shiro desconcertando a Kane

"La- Larry eres tu" dijo el pelirrojo sorprendido de que en verdad estuviera hablando de aquel chico de pelo blanco

"Mi nombre es Lincoln pero si" respondio Shiro

"Como rayos llegaste aquí, tus hermanas dijeron que habias huido si motivo de Royal Woods" dijo Kane

"No quiero hablar de ello" dijo Lincoln rotundamente, sabia que sus hermanas engañaron a todos diciendo que había huido, aparte no tenia la misma confianza para hablar con Chandler de ello como con Bobby Clyde o el resto de la pandilla aunque la última vez que se habían visto habían terminado como amigos

La siguiente media hora paso preguntadole a Chandler acerca de que habia pasado con Royal Woods, según la relatado por Chandler Royal Woods habia sufrido algunos cambios mayores, en primera Flip's Comida y Combustible había cerrado debido a múltiples demandas hechas a Flip el cual estaba en la cárcel, el pueblo se había convertido en una ciudad pequeña gracias a diversas fabricas que se establecieron en Royal Woods, la secundaria y primaria Royal Woods se habían fusionado en un solo edificio después de una explosión química que debilitó los cimientos del edificio de primaria causando que este colapsará, el equipo de Softball de la ciudad llevaba 2 años como campeones invictos con su hermana Lynn como capitana del equipo de preparatoria, esto último fue para desagrado de Lincoln, viendo que el tiempo no hizo nada por bajar su ego, después de ello dejaron de hablar del mundo real, era conocido que en la comunidad de gamers hablar del mundo real mientras jugaban era considerado Tabú, ya que una buena parte de los gamers juegan videojuegos para olvidarse del mundo real aunque sea por un momento y considerando que SAO se había vuelto lo último que alguien quería era recordar aquel mundo al cual no podían volver

Paso otros 15 minutos y el cuarteto siguió hablando casualmente mientras asesinaban Nepents y recorrían el extenso bosque de Horunka hasta que se toparon con una gran horda de Nepents, sin embargo a diferencia de los otros grupos anteriores en este había dos **‹‹Little Nepents›› **que poseían una flor en su cabeza, marcándolos como los Nepents que tiraban el item necesario para terminar la misión, los 4 jugadores desenfundaron sus armas y atacaron a los Nepents frente a ellos, Shiro ataco con un golpe de espada lineal a un par de Nepents frente a el mientras Kirito y Coper atacaban a otro grupo de Nepents con ataques de espada verticales mientras Kane usaba un hacha de una mano para atacar otro grupo de Nepents entré los cuales estaba uno de los Nepents con la flor en su cabeza.

Dando un par de tajos extra, los Nepents que peleaban con el albino fueron destruidos, después de acabar con ellos el peliblanco ayudo a Kane con los Nepents que lo atacaban, el albino ataco dos nepents con su habilidad de espada **‹‹Lineal›› **acabando con sus pocos puntos de vida restantes, Kane termino con el Nepent especial haciendo que explotara en polígonos, poco después los Nepents que luchaban contra Coper y Kirito fueron destruidos, los jugadores se reunieron mientras guardaban sus armas

"Bueno Kane ya obtuvo uno de los óvulos quien tiene el otro?" preguntó Shiro mientras Coper y Kirito revisaban los objetos soltados por los Nepents

"Yo lo tengo" dijo el pelinegro Kirigaya mientras señalaba el item en su lista de objetos

"Bueno volvamos para completar la misión" dijo Coper mientras se disponían a regresar a Horunka

El grupo camino por el espeso bosque junto a la segunda ciudad del piso 1 de Aincrad, mientras caminaban el peliblanco noto que Coper y Kane estaban algo distantes, algo que causo una mala espina en Shiro, mientras veia a su hermano vio que el también parecia tener esa misma sensación que el.

De repente Kane y Coper se detuvieron abruptamente y sacaron sus armas, pensando que era algun monstruo los hermanos desenfundaron sus espadas y activaron su habilidad **‹‹Busqueda››** sin embargo ninguno vio signos de algún enemigo los cual confundió a los hermanos pero en ese momento el albino recordo aquella sensación que tenía

"_No" _pensó Shiro mientras se volteaba para ver a Coper y Kane los cuales se voltearon revelando el ovulo dejado por el **‹‹Little Nepent›› **en la mano de Kane, en ese instante supo exactamente que intentaban hacer

MPK

Eran las siglas del término en inglés 'Monster Player Killing' el cual era usado para nombrar a aquellos jugadores de juegos RPG que hacían que los monstruos de los juegos atacarán a algún jugador o jugadores para matarlos, aunque esa práctica era mas rara que el PK, Player Killing, hubo algunos casos de MPK durante la Beta, lo peor de esta práctica en SAO es que esta no cambiaba el cursor del jugador a naranja por lo que reconocerlos era mas difícil.

Mientras veía a los dos jugadores frente a ellos el peliblanco noto que en los rostros del castaño y el pelirrojo no se reflejaba ningún placer o satisfacción por lo que iban a hacer sino una mirada de tristeza y disgusto

"Lo siento Larry, esto no es nada personal amigo, fue agradable hablar contigo pero quiero sobrevivir" dijo Chandler cuando usando su hacha le dio un leve corte al **‹‹Ovulo de Nepent›› **en su mano y lo dejo caer, después de ello apareció un icono sobre el óvulo marcando el efecto de atracción de Nepents, en ese instante Coper y Kane y activaron su habilidad **‹‹Ocultación›› **y se alejaron del área, los hermanos Kirigaya tomaron sus espadas y empezaron a alejarse del área

Fue cuestión de pocos segundos para que los hermanos empezarán a ser rodeados por varios Nepents, los hermanos no perdieron el paso y corrieron buscando llegar a la zona segura de Horunka, el peliblanco uso su espada para atacar a los Nepents buscando repelerlos al igual que el pelinegro.

"Hermano continua ya casi lo logramos" dijo Kirito a su hermano, mientras seguían avanzado los hermanos oyeron dos voces cerca de ellos

"Ayuda"

"Auxilio"

Aquellas voces pertenecían a Coper y Kane, los cuales estaban rodeados por decenas de Nepents y apenas podían defenderse, los hermanos no lo pensaron mucho y corrieron a socorrer a los dos jugadores, sin embargo habían demasiados Nepents rodeando al castaño y al pelirrojo y su salud estaba cayendo rápidamente

"Chandler resiste los salvaremos" grito Shiro llamando al pelirrojo por su nombre real mientras asesinaba a otro Nepent haciendo que este explotara en polígonos

"Coper resiste" dijo Kirito al castaño mientras seguía matando Nepents

Ambos jugadores vieron a los hermanos mientras sus barras de vida caían en la zona roja profunda mostrando una cara de arrepentimiento y queriendo expresar algo, sin embargo antes de que sus labios pudieran decir alguna palabra varios Nepents atacaron a Coper Kane reduciendo a cero sus puntos de vida

Muerte

Un concepto tan extraño de explicar pero tan común en el mundo donde vivían siendo aquello totalmente seguro en esta vida, solo variando en donde y cuando nos alcanzará, sin embargo aun siendo tan común el presenciarla era algo simplemente impactante en varios aspectos

Ese impacto fue sentido por Shiro y Kirito mientras veían los avatares de Coper y Kane distorsionarse y explotar en polígonos, en ese momento los Nervegears de ambos jugadores emitieron un potente pulso de microondas acabando con la vida de Coper y Kane

Los hermanos se quedaron en Shock por unos segundos antes de comenzar a correr en dirección a Horunka, pasados unos minutos los hermanos llegaron a la zona segura de la ciudad y soltaron un suspiro de alivio liberando algo de la tensión acumulada.

Queriendo terminar con este día los hermanos regresaron a la casa de la mujer y le entregaron el item a lo cual esta les agradeció y saco un par de Anneal Blades y se las entrego a Shiro y Kirito, los hermanos vieron un mensaje con una inscripción que decía 'Búsqueda Completa', después de ello los hermanos salieron de la casa y caminaron a la posada donde habían rentado sus habitaciones, los hermanos caminaron en silencio por unos minutos antes de llegar a la posada, ignorando al NPC en la entrada los hermanos subieron a sus habitaciones contiguas y dándose una mirada de 'Buenas Noches' los hermanos entraron a sus habitaciones y cerraron la puerta.

Lincoln examinó rápidamente la habitación, habia un cama de tamaño individual con una mesita de noche, había una mesa con una silla cerca de la ventana, era bastante sencilla pero cubría con lo esencial, peliblanco abrio su menu y guardo su pechera de cuero y su nueva Anneal Blade y se recostó en la cama dejando que su mente se pusiera al dia con todo lo que habia pasado ese dia

Este día no era para nada lo que había esperado, primero después de tres años se encontró nuevamente con Bobby solo para descubrir que todo esté tiempo había sido engañado por Lori y luego SAO se convirtió en un juego de la muerte donde morir aquí los mataría en el mundo real, y luego se reencontró con Chandler solo para verlo morir ante sus ojos

Lo último todavía era impactante y fresco en la memoria del peliblanco, nunca en su vida, aparte del accidente en autobús hace tres años habia sido testigo tan cercano de la muerte, sin embargo una parte de él sabía que si quería sobrevivir en este mundo, en esta su nueva realidad, tendría que estar listo no solo para ver morir a otras personas sino para su propia muerte, pero aun así el peleará para volver con su familia.

Chandler no había sido el mejor amigo del albino Kirigaya pero estaba contento de haber sido su amigo, el sabia que su miedo a la muerte lo hizo hacer lo que hizo, el mismo miedo que sentía Lincoln, pero si quería vivir tendría que aprender del error del pelirrojo de dejarse llevar por el miedo por lo cual estaba agradecido, Shiro apagó las luces de su habitación y dejo que el sueño lo alcanzará

**A/N: Hola a todos**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo, me tarde una eternidad terminarlo pero finalmente esta aquí.**

**No estoy seguro si incluir a Chandler solo para morir fue mi mejor opción pero creo que fue interesante y sinceramente a diferencia de otros personajes no tenía mucho que hacer con el**

**Como todos saben este año esta a punto de terminar por lo que quiero que el siguiente capítulo de esta como mi otra historia quiero que sean especiales por lo que ambas historias seran actualizadas simultáneamente, lo que alargara un poco la actualización de ambas historias, pero espero que esten listas para Navidad o antes de Fin de Año, asi que esto sería todo por ahora, dejen sus comentarios en la sección de Reviews y nos leemos luego**

**Buenos días/tardes/noches**

**Pd: como dato curioso, cuando escribi la parte de Bobby pensando en comer Pizza olvide que en el anime Klein también quería comer una pizza quedando como una rara coincidencia**


End file.
